Los Herederos de Hogwarts
by Anglik Djilah
Summary: no soy para nada buena en los sumaris pero espero que lean mi fic: Hermione tiene prblemas y acude a una amiga, MUggle, maga? es extraña, conoce a Harry y a Ron, mi fic tiemne un poco de todo, pasen y leanlo porfa HHR 4EVER
1. Pasen los esta esperando

**TITULO:** LOS HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS

**AUTORAS:** ANGLIK DJILAH Y LUNAS SABDISH

**COMENTERIO:**

Harry y Ron han sido invitados a la casa de Hermione... quéé?? Ahh!!, Corrección van a la casa de Amara en compañía de Hermione, pero... quien diablos es Amara?? Porque sabe tanto de sobre sus vidas??? Que ellos qué??!!!.

****

**CAPITULO 1:** Pasen los esta esperando...

**RON-** Para que diablos quiere hablar Hermione con nosotros ehh? 

**HARRY-** No se ron pero pregúntale cuando las encuentres.

**RON-** cual dijo que era su dirección?

**HARRY-** no se, mira este el papelito.

Dos chicos caminaban por la vereda, el pelirrojo se notaba que iba cansadísimo, quien no, llevaban horas caminando.

**RON-** esa es!

**HARRY-** bueno toca el timbre.

**HERMIONE-** hola quienes...; HARRY, RON que bueno que llegaron ya iba a ir por ustedes si se demoraban mas, no nos queda mucho tiempo, mejor vamos al aeropuerto de inmediato- y sin mas Hermione sacó dos maletas de su mismo tamaño y los llevo a la parada a que tomaran un taxi.

**(EN EL AVION)**

****  
**RON-** DIABLOS!!! Hermione de una vez por todas, para que demonios estamos en un avión si deberíamos estar en tu casa, que se yo que haciendo.

**HERMIONE-** Ron, la única razón por la que los invite fue para que conocieran a una amiga

**RON-** Es bruja o muggle?

**HERMIONE-** Creo que en este caso eso carece de importancia Ronald

**HARRY-** Ya te llamo Ronald ya fuiste amigo- el joven ojiverde se rió.- a propósito como te dejaron tus padres ir sola

**HERMIONE- **Bueno la verdad es porque ya tengo 17 y por lo tanto ya podemos usar varita, y también porque ya me había ido así a su casa, además, porfas perdónenme, pero no sabia que iban a venir

**RON-**qué??????

**HARRY-** ya ron, párala. Además no pensábamos quedarnos mucho en su casa no?

**HERMIONE-** como que no pensaban???

**HARRY-** es que como hay cine, disco etc. Pensábamos estar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.

**HERMIONE-** ha ya veo, o sea, en vez de pasar el tiempo conociendo a MI familia lo iban a pasar divirtiéndose fuera y probablemente sin mi.

****

**RON-** OH!! vamos Hermione, no es para que te pongas así tampoco

****

**HERMIONE-** Ah no?, entonces como pretendes que me pongas BULIUS - con eso Ron se callo, cosa rara en él ya que solía siempre causar pelea.

****

**HARRY-** porfas una peleo no ahora, de acuerdo chicos. Es que me dan dolor de cabeza.

**HERMIONE-** ohh! Por favor gran Potter no se enoje con nosotros, nuestra vida se volverá un infierno si te damos dolor de cabeza- cambiando su voz a un tono peligrosamente sereno agrego- yo mejor me largo por el momento aquí esta la dirección del hotel.  
  
**HARRY-** Hermione no lo tomes así veras...  
  
**RON-** Hermione, lo que Harry quiere decir...  
  
**HERMIONE-** se muy bien lo que Harry quiere hacer lo que no se es si los soporte el resto del año, de verdad están insoportables - y simplemente se levanto y se fue a otro asiento.  
  
**HARRY-** que crees que le pase??  
  
**RON-** debe estar en sus días  
  
**HERMIONE-** oye eso lo ESCUCHE!!!!

**(EN EL HOTEL)**

**HARRY-** Hermione, porque presiento que sabes algo que yo y Ron ignoramos??  
  
**HERMIONE-** no se porque podrías presentir eso  
  
**HARRY-** no te hagas de rogar y escupe de una vez, quien es esa tal Mara y porque quiere conocerlos - Hermione dio un largo suspiro (n/a: que exagerada!!) Y respiro hondo.  
  
**HERMIONE-** Harry, créeme que nada me gustaría mas que decirles lo que pasa, pero desgraciadamente ella me pidió que no lo hiciera y yo le di mi palabra.  
  
**RON-** ya dejen de hablar tanto que tengo sueño, además es la 11.56 ya deben de estar secos (n/a: secos = dormidos) - hecho histórico que Ron se haya dado el trabajo de decirles eso ya que es sumamente flojo, razón por la cual Harry y Hermione, decidieron hacerle caso Harry se fue a la habitación que compartía con Ron mientras que Hermione se fue a la suya, maña seria un largo día.

**-----------------AL OTRO DIA------------------**

**  
****RON-** donde diablos esta Hermione??  
  
**HARRY-** la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea  
  
**EXTRAÑO-** señores la señorita Granger ha dejado este sobre para ustedes  
  
**HARRY**- muchas gracias  
  
**RON-** que dice  
  
**HARRY-** dice:

Queridos Harry y Ron: Disculpen por dejarlo solos pero necesito conectar ciertas cosas, y no Harry, no me estoy escapando de nuestra conversación. -Cómo lo supo??-  
  
**RON-** fácil, es mujer, sigue leyendo.  
  
**HARRY-** cierto:

Los espero a las 10.00 a.m. en la plaza principal, porfas no se tarden. Vístanse que de seguro ya son las 9.30 a.m.  
  
Hermione.  
  
P.D. Si se preguntan como supe, la respuesta es fácil Harry, y digo Harry porque de seguro ron ya a sabe, soy mujer. -Mejor me ahorro mi pregunta y me visto. -  
  
**RON**- sí, mejor.  
  
**(EN LA PLAZA)  
**

****

**HERMIONE-** chicos que bueno que los encuentro, ya me estaba preocupando, bueno vamos el taxi nos espera.  
  
**RON-** momento, de aquí no me muevo hasta saber a donde voy y para que voy.  
  
**HERMIONE-** te vas a mover quieras o no, vamos a visitar a mi amiga, y es para que la conozcan - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - pasa lago Harry??  
  
**HARRY-** no nada, estoy bien. - Recordaba su sueño no se lo había dicho a nadie porque no creí que fuera importante.  
  
** I.FLASHBACK  
(en el sueño)**

**EXTRAÑA-** estas bien??  
  
**HARRY-** si, eso creo.  
  
**EXTRAÑA-** bueno me voy.  
  
**HARRY-** que?, Espera! - Tarde, ya se había ido - ahora que haré.

Todo era oscuridad, Harry iba a ciegas luego entro a un pasadizo donde había una puerta, al atravesarla entro a un cuarto muy ordena, por su decoración pertenecía a una joven, una de las puertas del armario estaba abierta, cuando entro en el se encontró con otro pasadizo negro pero a diferencia del otro este tenia muchas ventanas, la luz dentro de ellas eran blancas, pero no iluminaban el pasillo, todo era negro. Cuando llegó a la primera "ventana" descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de puertas, siete para ser precisas, y contando por la que había entrado, ocho. Abrió la primera de la derecha, la decoración de la estancia rebelaba claramente una habitación de un chico, pero sus colores predominantes daban a entender claramente que se trataba de un Slytherin. Al salir de la habitación, entro en la opuesta, estaba decorada en tonos naranjas, por las cosas que había dentro, se trataba de un chico, Harry supo de quien se trataba cuando vio el gran póster del equipo de Quidditch. Al entrar a la habitación contigua, vio un fino decorado, la cama la mesa de noche una mesa a parte con su silla, y un mueble donde reposaba una Lap Top, con los accesorios correspondiente, fue entonces cuando se percato de algo, en las habitaciones que había entrado, había también Lap Tops, solo que estaban camufladas, entro a la contraria habitación, la verdad no tenia mucho decorado, solo la habitual jaula para lechuzas, que había en todas las habitaciones, exceptuando una donde había una cesta para gatos, pero la habitación a la que había ingresado tenia algo familiar en ella cuando vio cierto baúl se dio cuenta. Harry estaba enojado, porque, era esta acaso su próxima parada. Escucho un murmullo en la ultima puerta, entro, se quedo perplejo estaba una castaña susurrando con una morocha, de color de pelo azabache. La castaña ceso su susurro, la morocha voltio, esa..., esa chica la miro pero cuando iba a decir palabra otro susurro lo despertó.

**(en realidad)**

**HERMIONE-** no estoy de acuerdo y lo sabes, porque lo haces  
  
**HARRY-** Hermione?  
  
**HERMIONE-** Harry, no sabia que estuvieras escuchando  
  
**HARRY-** conque no estas de acuerdo??  
  
**HERMIONE-** no..., no es nada tranquilo, nada que no se pueda solucionar.  
  
F.FLASHBACK ****

**HERMIONE-** Harry estas bien?  
  
**HARRY-** ahhh??!! Oh, si, estoy bien, solo pensaba, y bueno, lo pudiste solucionar  
  
**HERMIONE (con muy mala cara)-** eso es relevante, ni una palabra mas - abandono la estancia.  
  
**RON-** pero que le pasa?  
  
**HARRY-** hable de mas

**(EN UNA CASA)** ****

****

**EXTRAÑA-** bienvenidos  
  
**HERMIONE-** son ellos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter - la chica lo miro y dijo- si lo esta esperando, pero cuidado, Hermione ya sabes las reglas, no deben vernos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en una habitación, Harry simplemente se quedo perplejo, es habitación... ****

**EXTRAÑA-** pasen, lo esta esperando  
  
**HERMIONE-** que raro que te diga que nos atiendas, por lo general ella hace lo contrario. Verdad, Naomi.  
  
**NAOMI-** si Hermione, pero desde tu ultima conexión con ella ha estado trabajando demasiado y me ofrecí para guiarlos hasta aquí.

Para Ron y Harry, esto era como estar en un pensadero era como si no los vieran ni oyeran.

**RON-** porque me ignoran??  
  
**HARRY-** mejor vamos avanzando - dijo para evitar una disputa, abrió el armario y entro seguido de un sorprendido Ron y dejando atrás unas sorprendidas Hermione y Naomi.  
  
**NAOMI-** como lo supo?? Sabes a lo que me refiero  
  
**HERMIONE-** yo no le dije donde estaba la entrada, pero tengo una teoría. Mas tarde te la explico, sin embargo Naomi, Mara...  
  
**NAOMI-** tenia razón, Mara tenia razón, ese chico es un mar de sorpresas...  
  
**HERMIONE-** están a punto de salir al descubierto, si a mí también me lo dijo.  
  
--------------MINUTOS DESPUES------------------

**RON-** se puede saber Naomi, que estamos esperando?  
  
**NAOMI-** llámame Sabdish, no te he dado ninguna confianza  
  
**HERMIONE-** olvídalo de acuerdo, vamos pasemos a su cuarto

Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad y lo que más le atemorizaba, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era que de una u otra forma siempre terminaban mal. Naomi abrió la puerta y vio en la Lap Top a la chica morocha, supuso que seria Mara, pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, cuando Mara volteo...

**

* * *

ANGLIK DJILAH-** hola, espero que les guste este fic, la verdad me anime a escribirlo porque mi amiga me dijo para hacer uno de Inuyasha, y bueno con esa experiencia que todavía no termina. Espero que me manden reviews, buenos malos, criticándome felicitándome, en fin de todos. Pero quiero reviews please  
  
**LUNAS SABDISH-** holas!!! es verdad estoy haciendo un fic de Inuyasha y se llama ¿quién es Kyoshi?, pero no nos salgamos del tema pss. El fic está muy bueno!! asi que no c puedn perder el 2 cap que está buenísimo! porfas ya saben..  
  
R r 

E e

V v

I i

E e

W w

S s

! !


	2. ¿Porque ha estado tan rara en estos días...

**TITULO: **LOS HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS

**AUTORAS: **ANGLIK DJILAH Y LUNAS SABDISH

**COMENTARIO:**

Harry y Ron han sido invitados a la casa de Hermione, quéé?? Ahh!!, Corrección van a la casa de Amara en compañía de Hermione, pero... quien diablos es Amara?? Porque sabe tanto de sobre sus vidas??? Que ellos qué??!!.

* * *

**ECENAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

****

****

**RON-** se puede saber Naomi, que estamos esperando?

**NAOMI-** llámame Sabdish, no te he dado ninguna confianza

**HERMIONE-** olvídalo de acuerdo, vamos pasemos a su cuarto

Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad y lo que más le atemorizaba, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era que de una u otra forma siempre terminaban mal. Naomi abrió la puerta y vio en la Lap Top a la chica morocha, supuso que seria Mara, pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, cuando Mara volteo...

****

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2: **¿PORQUE HERMIONE HA ESTADO TAN RARA EN ESTOS DIAS?

**HERMIONE- **Mara!!!! Que demonios te ha pasado, porque tienes ese aspecto.

**AMARA- **Hermione tranquila estoy bien, es que creo que me pase trabajando en este proyecto de mas, pero valió la pena solo me ayudas con la revisada y listo

Ante la actitud de Hermione, Harry y Ron no pudieron hacer otra cosa que darle la razón, la verdad era que Mara parecía una chica MUY hermosa, pero su color sumamente pálido, sus grandes ojeras no le daban en sí su mejor aspecto. Naomi solo asintió.

**NAOMI- **Hermione he estado intentado hacerla reaccionar pero como veras han sido en vano espero que me ayudes Hermione solo asinti

**AMARA- **hey!!!!! No soy un proyecto para que me manipules, bueno da igual, no me pueden obligar y creo que ambas lo saben... A por cierto Hermione ya tengo el favor que me pediste. Bueno que esperas, preséntame a tus amigos que me parece están un poco enojados y no se equivocaba, efectivamente Ron esta furioso ya que parecía que todos lo ignoraban, pero Harry estaba entre sorprendido y perplejo ya que esa chica era muy diferente de cómo la había visto en su sueño, muy diferente - Bueno no importa yo los saludare, disculpen la falta de respeto hacía ustedes soy Amara Djilah, y espero que permitan llamarlos por sus respectivos nombres Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.

**RON- **si no hay problema. Verdad Harry? Harry?

**HARRY- **mm.. si... si claro **–** Amara se acercó peligrosamente a Harry

**AMARA- **Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, no me mire así, pareciera que me has visto como era hace 2 meses y que te asusta mi aspecto actual, créeme, para lo que viene necesitaras que cosas como esas no te afecte en lo mas mínimo. Creo que yo te puedo ayudar en eso.

**HARRY- **como supiste que...

**AMARA- **tus ojos hablaron por ti. Bueno creo que será apropiado que les muestre sus respectivas habitaciones. Verán la cortina que esta a su derecha es mi habitación, y la que esta a su izquierda es donde se puede hacer ejercicio, bueno en realidad todo eso incluyendo esta estancia es mi habitación. Si salen de aquí verán que cada puerta tiene su nombre y sus cosas ya están acomodadas, espero que la decoración sea adecuada para sus gustos. Potter, te puedo llamar Harry, bien, Harry tu cuarto no ha sido decorado ya que Hermione nunca ha estado en tu cuarto espero que lo puedas decorar tú, si necesitas algo para decorar, lo mas mínimo llama a Naomi, ella tiene alma para eso.

Naomi se sonrojo, ella era muy buena decoradora, pero no le gustaba, que Mara se lo dijera a todo el mundo.

**AMARA- **Bueno Mañana conocerán, mi estancia de cerca, ya que..., bueno lo sabrán mañana la mayoría de mi historia, no toda claro esta solo lo más importante, también mañana conocerán al otro invitado.

Harry llego a su habitación, era tal y como la había soñado, sin decoración y si tenia alguna era mínima. A los 10 segundos llego Naomi.

**NAOMI- **disculpa el retraso, me quede entretenida en otra cosa (n/a: yo también me retrasaría si me entretuviera en lo que ella se entretuvo... jajajaja, a que pensaron que les iba a decir verdad??? Pero adivinen que no les digo, jajajaja)

**HARRY- **no hay problema pero no creo que necesite mucha de... ... ón en menos de lo que termino la frase Naomi ya había empezado a desmantelar la habitación que se supone que estas haciendo

**NAOMI- **que?! Eres ciego??? No vez que creo un espacio en el que no hay nada para inspirarme. Veo que no me ayudas así que mejor ve saliendo afuera, yo ya te llamaré.

En menos de un minuto Harry se encontraba en el pasillo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la habitación de Ron, se iba a dormir y quien mejor que su mejor amigo para mantenerlo despierto hasta que Naomi le avisara que podía ingresar a su habitación. Pero en cuanto se dirigió al cuarto de Ron escucho sus típicos ronquidos, por lo cual se resigno y disidió ir a otro cuarto, cuando toco la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, escucho un silencio imperturbable, ingreso cautelosamente. No había nadie en la habitación. Entonces estuvo tentado, muy tentado de irrumpir en la última habitación, llego a la manija, pero porque, ya sabia como era la habitación, y en su voz sonó: mañana; la voz de Mara sonaba en su cabeza, claro, si era mañana la presentación porque los había dejado ir tan fácilmente. No de seguro estaba vacío.

Quedo pálido, escucho, lo que escucho en su sueño se acerco a la habitación de Amara, habrió la puerta estaba Hermione, susurrándole algo al oído de Amara, ella volteo y le sonrío...

**HERMIONE- **Harry no se supone que deberías estar dormido?

**AMARA- **deja Hermione, creo que Naomi es DEMASIADO eficiente, verdad Harry?

**HARRY- **ehh.. ah, si si si, como sabes que quería hablar contigo

**AMARA- **para que más habrías irrumpido en mi habitación??

**HERMIONE- **como dicen tres son multitud, Mara recuerda lo que opino sobre TU invitado, según sé a Naomi tampoco le agradó la idea...

**AMARA- **al principio, ahora le agrada bastante, la convivencia ayudo

**HERMIONE- **QUEEE!!! Esta aquí? Donde?

**AMARA- **en su habitación, porque?

**HARRY- **pero pudimos haber averiguado quien era en cualquier momento, tu dijiste que mañana...

**AMARA- **es psicología básica, llegarían a la deducción de que llegaba mañana a causa de las cosas que dije porque sabía que las interpretarían de la manera adecuada para este momento.

**HARRY- **verdad, que no es eso Hermione? Hermione?

**AMARA- **fue a su cuarto, bueno que es lo que quería

**HARRY- **supongo que debes saber que soñé con este lugar se como es cada una de las habitaciones soñé también con los últimos 10 minutos que han pasado, y debo suponer que lo sabes, eh?? pero al parecer se equivocaba, ay que Amara llevaba una expresión de gran sorpresa en el rostro **–** que?? Acaso no lo sabias??

**AMARA(pensamiento)- **este chico es excepcional, realmente no lo puedo creer, pero aun así le falta mucho por aprende mucho de lo cual yo debo enseñarle, pero me gustaría poder aprender yo también de eso. Ojalá Dumbledore represente alguna guía.

**AMARA- **no, no soy una psíquica, bueno Harry dime para qué quieres hablar.

**HARRY- **quiero saber porque Hermione ha estado tan rara en estos días, ella no suele ser así, creo que tiene que ver..

**AMARA- **con el hecho de que a partir de ahora, de este preciso momento, odas sus vidas van a cambiar, lo que le sucede es que ella no esta acostumbrada a saber lo que va a pasar y como van a reaccionar las personas que conoce.

**HARRY- **como que lo que va a pasar, acaso puede ver el futuro

**AMARA- **veras, recuerdas que Naomi dijo que he estado trabajando en un proyecto desde la ultima vez que nos contactamos? Pues bien, de eso hace ya 2 meses y yo le pedí que ustedes vinieran le explique lo que podía pasar, y como iban a reaccionar ustedes, y como parece que acerté ha estado irritada, pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasara solo le he narrado hasta esta noche, ella sabe como van a reaccionar al conocer al invitado porque ella ya sabe quien es y porque los conoce a ustedes.

**HARRY- **tú eres una especie de psíquica.

**AMARA- **no lo soy, pero ha aprendido a deducir comportamientos humanos por lo que se me resulta fácil adivinar este tipo de reacciones, aunque tú francamente me has sorprendido, no pense que me preguntarías este tipo de cosas, o mejor dicho, no ahora, no tan rápido pense que pasaría por lo menos un mes no una noche, ya que lo hiciste me siento honrada.

**HARRY- **honrada? Porque?

**AMARA- **porque me estas dando un escaso de confianza y todas lo hemos notado, Ronald, esta tan o más preocupado que tú por el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, pero no me a preguntado nada, y debe saber yo tengo que ver con lo que le pasa al igual que tu. Pero como vez aquí no esta Ronald preguntando por eso sino tú, y es algo muy notorio, por tu cara veo que no te has dado cuenta aún, se debe que las chicas somos mas observadoras que los chicos, y mas aún cuando se trata de observalos a ellos. He aclarado tus dudas ya?

**HARRY- **si aunque aun tengo otras.

**AMARA- **lo lamento Harry pero es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, si me disculpas tengo que retirarme. Ya vuelvo – se levantó de la Lap Top y salió del cuarto.

Harry se sintió tentado a ver la computadora, pero lo que vio.

**HARRY(pensamiento)- **veamos lo que dice aquí, expedientes- S, expedientes- G, expedientes- D, expedientes- P, expedientes- W, expedientes- M. Empecemos con... expedientes- S, Naomi Sabdish; Residencia: Mansión Vaskuo; Edad: 17; Tipo:..

**AMARA- **HARRY!!!!

**HARRY- **Djilah, no... no era mi intención...

**AMARA- **demasiado tarde, lo siento... Harry Potter

* * *

****

**ANGLIK DJILAH Y LUNAS SABDISH: **HOLA!!, Que tal ¿Qué le hará Amara a Harry por revisar sus archivos? ¿Quién es ese invitado? ¿Porqué Hermione no le agrada?, son algunas de las preguntas que se responderán en el siguiente capitulo. Discúlpenme si este cap es muy corto. espero mejorarlo en el proximo capítulo. Envíenme reviews aunque sea para criticar, quiero mejorar esta historia me ayudas, me puedan dar ideas??

**Ya Saben Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
